


A Typical Day In The Office

by chivalin



Series: Chiv's Reader-Inserts [15]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Begging, Dom/sub, F/M, Punishment, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, being tied up (in the start), dom!Mortis, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Reader spends some quality time with Mortis in his office, as per usual.





	A Typical Day In The Office

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr request; bolded word is taken from a prompt post

You are shivering all over while trying to keep quiet. However, it’s hard and you practically sob when Mortis finally glances at your direction. You bite your lip and even if you want to close your eyes, you keep them open just because you want to see the hungriness in his expression as he takes in your naked form.

It makes your wet, dripping cunt ache and you can barely contain your moans as the vibrator inside you increases its pace. You pant and bite your lip hard, leaning back against the leather rack you’re tied to.

“P-please,” you can’t help but whine when Mortis turns his attention back to his work. However, your heart skips a beat when he freezes. “I-I’m sorry, my lord, but I can’t- I just can’t…” you breathe out and huff shakily, wanting to close your legs desperately. However, being tied to the rack, they obviously disobey you which makes your arousal coil tighter around you.

“I told you to be quiet until I had finished my work,” Mortis says, still looking at his work, and you nod fervently. The anticipation makes you whimper as his eyes shift to you. His expression is cool but the darkness in his eyes and the Force around you show a glimpse of his desire towards you. He pushes his seat back and gets up, beginning to walk towards you. Your body tenses up in excitement that makes your cunt ache pleasantly.

“You disobeyed my orders, so you know what that means,” Mortis says and stops in front of you. You look ashamed but are soon brightly smiling again when he smirks softly. He pulls on the nipple clamps and you, just in time, are able to bite back your moan.  

However, when his fingers go to rub your aching clit, you break down and cry out loud. You try to desperately move yourself to create more friction, but you’re tied too tightly for it being able to work. It leaves you simply squirming against the rack while being under his mercy. You watch breathlessly how he leans closer to you and licks his lips.

“Those who do not  **behave** , need to be punished.”

 

You moan loudly as the third hit of the riding crop hits against your ass. It’s starting to sting which makes you squirm against Mortis’ desk. “Count,” he snaps, and you gasp. You had nearly forgotten which wouldn’t be good at all, considering this was supposed to be your punishment, not your reward.

“T-Three, my lord!” you say hastily. Mortis hums and his fingers rub against the red marks on your skin. You breathe out and clutch against the table under you as his hand goes lower to grope your cunt. You’re dripping wet, especially as the vibrator is still inside you which has caused you to leak all over your thighs.

“You are making such a mess,” Mortis murmurs as he drags his fingers back and forth on your cunt. Your thighs twitch but you resist the urge to close them, even though his teasing is making it hard. “How do you think everyone would react if they saw you like this?”

You shiver and blush, your mind already wildly imagining all kinds of people you know, even a few other Dark Councilors, to this very room. Mortis laughs when he feels your cunt tighten around the vibrator. He moves it inside you and ends up dragging out small whimpers from your mouth.

“That’s it. Let that wonderful imagination of yours fill in all the blanks,” Mortis murmurs. You gasp when he presses himself against you, making you clearly feel the bulge in his pants. “Because you’re mine and I only want you for my entertainment.”

Mortis delivers seven more blows and you count each one out loud with increasingly shaky, broken voice. He then gives you permission to fall down to the floor to rest for a short while and you do so gladly. The pain radiating from your ass makes your entire body tingle pleasantly and you rest your head against the cool, metallic office desk.

You can hear Mortis shuffle around and when he calls you over, you instantly know to go towards his chair where he’s already sitting. He has already pulled out his cock and is currently stroking it slowly while his eyes follow your every moment until you’re between his legs.

His musk makes you quiver and you look up to him in anticipation, begging wordlessly to let you touch him. “If you were always like this, we wouldn’t have to resort to the punishments,” he points out. You look down, or more precisely to his cock that practically beckons you to lick it with its precum leaking slit. Mortis moves his hand to your hair and grasps it firmly. “Or, another alternative, you enjoy them too much to truly behave.”

You glance at him grinning and he laughs, the grip on your hair loosening a little. “I figured as much, though it means that I need to get creative with my punishment methods if you’re considering them rewards,” he says. Part of you wants to ask what he has in mind, but you stay quiet, wishing he would take notice and let you please him. He observes you for a while but eventually nods and moves your head worth, having it nearly touch his cock.

“Pleasure me.”

As always, you take your time with Mortis’ cock and enjoy every second of it. You lap it up and down, suck its head before eventually taking it into your mouth fully, all the while rubbing and massaging his heavy balls. He praises you through small words and quiet groans which makes your heart swell. You come once during this, the heat in the air and the vibrator in your cunt being too much.

Mortis doesn’t seem to mind it though as long as your mouth and hands stay on him, so you take full advantage of the orgasm, letting it devour every part of you. When you’re close to nearing your second one, he drags your head away from his cock.

You look up at him with a wide-eyed desperation and try to move to his cock again, but he yanks you away. “Get up,” he says. His voice is barely above a whisper, but you hear him anyway and even if you hadn’t, this is how he usually likes to do this anyway.

You rise up shakily and Mortis pushes you against the table. You bite your lip as he pulls out the vibrator that has been in you for hours. He smirks while touching your cunt and slipping a few fingers inside of you, making you nearly fall to the floor again as your knees buckle.

“Turn around,” Mortis orders. You do so quickly, sliding across the table’s smooth, cold surface as he rubs your hips. You arch your back and moan as he places his hands on your ass and kneads it, making the riding crop’s marks in there sting so much more intensely.  

A few of his fingers dip inside your cunt and you shiver, putting your ass even more on display for him. He hums amused which turns into a short laughter when you gasp as the head of his cock presses against your cunt. It slips in easily and you clutch against the table to steady yourself as Mortis quickly starts to thrust into you sharper.

The stretch he provides you, as the vibrator was purposefully chosen to be smaller, makes your toes curl. It doesn’t take long for you to start moaning in earnest and whimpering his name when his thrusts turn to more erratic. His usual calm and collected demeanor cracks and he growls, sharply burying himself deep inside you.

“M-Mortis!” you cry out but it’s no use. He pins you against the table with the Force hard to keep you from moving. He fucks you sore while his fingers dig into your hips. You let go of any last restrictions you have and just throw yourself in the moment, making every thought disappear from your head as Mortis rams into you.

You cry out his name again when he comes, his last, erratic thrusts driving you over the edge fast. He tries to fuck you through your tightness but quickly gives up and slumps on top of you. You are shaking, trying to drag breath into your burning lungs.

“You did amazingly,” Mortis purrs into your ear breathlessly. He gives you a kiss on your neck before leaning away from you. Your protests are drowned out when you feel his hot cum start leaking down your thighs.

“T-Thank you, my lord,” you say quietly. Mortis chuckles and gently touches your backside, tracing your name on it.

“Can you walk? Or do I have to carry you to the bathroom to bathe?” he asks softly. Your body aches and your legs feel incredibly weak, but you carefully lift yourself off from the desk. You turn to face Mortis and blush happily when he has a smile on his lips. He wraps you in his embrace and you gladly curl yourself against him.


End file.
